Five Nights at Freddy's - They were angry (Discontinued)
by Person316
Summary: "What do you mean it wont work?" Aaron screamed at poor Sonja. "I'm sorry sir. There is no way I can get that done in two days time." "Well, if you don't that done on time you're fired!" Suddenly, Aaron grabbed Sonja's necklace, that her deceased husband gave her on their 5th anniversary, and ripped it off of her neck. "You know what? I QUIT!" She ran out, broken necklace in hand.
1. Chapter 1 - A job has been lost

Chapter 1 – A job has been lost

I ran out of my office blindly. Tears were running down my face, and my vision blurred. All I had to know, was that Aaron was an inconsiderate ass-hole. He broke the only fucking thing I owned to remember Mike by, and not only that, but it was special to me. He gave it to me the night he died. I only wish I had said "I love you" to him. Soon, I found myself in a parking lot, just outside of the building I worked in. After finding my car, I got into it while moving random shit out of my seat. _Jeez, I really need to clean my car._ I started my car, drove out of the parking lot and sped off. Here I am, jobless once again.

While driving to my house, I pondered on whether I should go back to Aaron's run-down office or not, and bitch-slap him like there's no tomorrow. I mean, let's face it. If I were to try to sue a major company like them, then I would the on getting sued. At least I remembered to grab my necklace, before I left. I don't really have the money to repair it now, so I'll have to use string until I find a way to get money. Wait, I don't have much money left! Oh shit, I need to get a job, and fast! So I hastily sped home, ignoring the speed limit. If I didn't get a job, and fast, then I'm screwed!

After arriving at my "humble abode" I quickly picked up a conveniently placed newspaper on my door step, and quickly flipped through the job offers. There was no way in hell I was going to ask my parents for money. I don't really need them worrying about me about me even more. They have been worried about me ever since Mike died. It was as if they thought I was going to commit suicide or something. Oddly enough, there was only one job offer. It was for a pizza place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. For some reason I recognized it, even though I had never heard of it before. Weird, right? I quickly skimmed through what it was asking. They needed a night guard to work the shift of 12 am, to 6 am, and they also paid 120 dollars a week. Though the pay was low, I wanted to take job. I am a night owl after all. I looked at their number, punched it into my phone, then started the call.

"H-hello?," a young man answers nervously. "Can I-I help you?" I kind of recognized his voice, but it was to deep to be him. His voice more high-pitched than whoever picked up the phone. I didn't ask him for his name, since that would be very weird.

Yes, actually I would like to apply for the night shift. If I can, at least." Now my curiosity was now bugging me. Why the hell was he so nervous? This can't be his first day on the job, can it? I then heard him breathe a huge sigh of... relief?

"Okay, then. May I ask your name? First and last please. Then I'll run it by the manager." Okay, this is really strange. It's as if he was expecting someone else to him. Who was he- "Ma'am? I need you to tell me your name.

"Oh right. Sorry, just lost in thought. My name is Sonja. Sonja Schmidt." I heard him cringe when I told him my last name. Did he recognize it or something?

"O-okay, I'll tell the manager. He'll call you tomorrow to tell you if you got the job or not." Okay, this is strange. The nervousness in his voice came back, but for a different reason. Now I want to know why.

"Great! I'll be looking forward to it!" I replied. I'm really bad at responding today aren't I? He then said goodbye, and hung up. I then put the phone back on the receiver. I plopped myself on the couch, and flicked on the television. I tried to find something interesting to watch, but had no avail. After about 5 minutes of flipping through channels, I ended up falling asleep, while sobbing to myself quietly. I was remembering the day Mike had given me that necklace.

* * *

Flashback

Mike's POV

Today was mine and Sonja's 5th anniversary. I still haven't told her about my job, because she can't know. At least not yet. Since it was our anniversary, I had gotten her a gift.

"Hey Sonja! Come here, I have something for you!" I then saw her come into the room, looking quite confused. "You look quite confused Sonja. Here, I'll give you this and maybe you'll remember. I took a box out of my coat pocket. It contained a golden necklace, that acted like a pendant. Inside, had a picture of her and I when we were first boyfriend and girlfriend. We were with the mascots of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. This was taken 13 years ago, and I remember Sonja had practically forced me to take a photo with her. I hated getting my picture taken, and this was the only photo I had with her. She didn't have any photo's with me, because we never got our photo's taken on our wedding day. Apparently Sonja wasn't the only one who was afraid to get their photo taken. I actually wish we did get our photo's taken, mostly because of what I had to do tonight.

"Go on, take it." She then gasped.

"Oh Mike! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about our anniversary! I-I feel so ashamed, th-that I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry Sonja. You don't need to get me anything, really! The only thing I want is to see that you're happy." I turned to the front door to leave for my job when I heard Sonja collapse. She must have been exhausted by stress. She had lost her job the other day, and she's been beating herself over it. Not only that, but she felt so ashamed when I gave her that pendent, that it must have just added with her stress. I lied her down on the couch, and kissed her forehead. "I love you Sonja. I always will. Don't hate yourself over all of this, okay? I'll see you later." When I got outside, I felt tears running down my face. The reason I was crying, was because I knew this would be the last time I would see her in a long time.

* * *

**Authors note**

**I going to tell you guys now, that this is the first fan fiction I have ever written. I kind of just got sucked into this series, and after a while of reading other fan fictions, I decided to write my own. **

**Also, I'm not really sure if I'm going to put the "new" animatronics in yet, because I really don't know how they will fit into this story. I sort of had this planned out for a while, and that was before the second game came out.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - What does a smile feel like?

Chapter 2 – What does a smile, feel like?

I woke up, drenched in sweat, and my face was wet from the tears that ran down my face. I don't know why, but-but I just keep dreaming of the day I got the phone call that told me my husband had died, in a horrible accident. I just can't get over it. No matter what I try, I just can't make it go away. I just want to get over it, and not have to plaster this fake smile over my depressed self. I want to smile for real. God it's been so long since I was happy.

* * *

Oh, how I hated getting up in the morning. Getting out of the warm confines of your bed is just torture. Or in my case, a couch. Reluctantly, I pulled off the blanket I cocooned myself in, got dressed, brushed my hair, blah, blah you know the drill. After grabbing myself breakfast, or you could say lunch, since it kind of was one in the afternoon, I grabbed Harry Potter: And the Goblet of Fire off of my bookshelf. I really love this book series, and I kind of banned myself from electronics, (not including television, but that bores me to much,) for staying for the whole weekend without sleeping. I'm pretty sure banning myself was a good idea.

I was three hours into my book, (I'm a really slow reader too, by the way) when my phone started ringing. I slid off the couch, cursing whoever made me get up from the cozy spot on my couch. Sighing heavily I picked up the phone

"Hello?"

"Hello, Sonja," he paused to shuffle some papers around. "I would like to inform you that you that you got the job."

"I did? Sweet!" I exclaimed excitedly. I won't be going bankrupt now!

"Good to hear you're excited for this job. May I ask, could you start tonight? Or would you rather wait until next week," he asked patiently awaiting my answer.

"Uh, tonight will be fine. I don't think I'll be doing anything else from midnight to six." He chuckled at my response, and told me to come two hours earlier so that he could show me around the restaurant. We then said our goodbyes, then hung up.

After we hung up, I looked over my shoulder to see what time it was. 5:11 PM was the time. So I should be able to get about three and a half hours of extra sleep, (If I don't have night terrors.) After setting my alarm for 8:45 PM, I climbed into my bed. After all, I'm going to need all of the sleep I can get, right?

* * *

Flashback – Mike's POV

While driving to work, I just couldn't stop thinking about Sonja. When she finally saw me again, what would she think of me? Would she hate me? Would she think I was weak? Gosh, I have so many questions for myself. All I need to do is hope to God you're okay when I see you again. The reason? I have to fake my death, in order to protect Sonja.

* * *

Present – Sonja's POV

I soon heard this loud annoying torture device, that we call and alarm clock. I slowly crawled out of bed, to shut the wretched thing up. _Why the hell did I set an alarm for this time again? ... Oh shit! Forgot about Freddy's!_ I quickly got dressed, groomed myself hastily, ran to my car, started the ignition when I got inside, and went on my way to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

When I had gotten there, I immediately noticed that the building looked like it was in bad shape. Some of the lights that showed the name of the restaurant were hanging by a wire, or just completely fallen off. I also don't why, but I have a weird sense of deja-vu, as if I've been here before. But I know for a fact that I have never been here before. I would have remembered a place like this, right?

After I checked out the place, I slowly, but surely walked up to the double doors, opened them and walked inside. Right away, I noticed an old friend of mine.

"Tyler? Is that you?" I asked him, while really hoping it was. I'd rather not make an awkward situation. I hate getting into those.

"Yeah, wh-, hey is that you Sonja? It is, hey! Long time, no see!" Just as energetic as he used to be.

"Oh, your voice isn't squeaky anymore!" I joked, remembering how much I used to tease him about it. He then responded with a glare, and a classic _Hurtful_, so I changed the topic. "Hey were you the one who answered the phone last night?" He responded with a nod of his head. "Well, I would like to know why you sounded so nervous last night." He immediately froze up.

"I, uh, uh... Okay. Don't tell anyone," his voice went from loud and energetic, to a soft whisper. "I, uh, kind of pissed off the mob. My mouth was agape, and I was about to scream how, but he covered my mouth. "Look, it's a long story, and I can't tell you here. It's not safe. I'll tell you later when I know it's safe, okay?" I nodded, and he took his hand away from my mouth.

"Also, Tyler. How come you didn't know that was me on the phone when I told you my name?"

"I didn't know you got married, last I knew you, you had the last name of Vail, not Schmidt."

"Oh yeah, well I got to run. See you later!"

"See you" He responded, and I proceeded to the manager's office.

When I walked into the manager's office, I immediately noticed that the room was a trash dump. There were cobwebs on the ceiling, and trash littered about, on the floor and desk. Behind the desk, was a single office chair, which was currently occupied by the manager. The wall behind the desk had a poster, that had all three animatronics on it. They were Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken, and Freddy Fazbear himself. Below them had the word **CELEBRATE!** In bubbled text. On the right side of the wall, there were crudely drawn picture, that each said **MY FUN DAY!** At the top, and their depiction of their day drawn below it. I'm guessing they were drawn by children.

After I finished observing my surroundings, I walked up to the manager, to show my arrival.

"Why hello there! I'm assuming that you're Sonja."

"Yes, sir. You told me to come a couple of hours earlier so that you could show me around the place."

"Yes, that's right. Almost forgot about that. I think I'm older than I thought." He then paused to chuckle at himself. I took this as a chance to observe him. He was partially bald, and made no effort to hide it. I respect that. He wore formal attire, (a black suit and white tie,) with the exception of his shoes. Instead of black shoes, he wore a pair of gray mix. (Weird.) He also wore a wrist watch, but the time only went up by hours. Now I thought that was really strange. I was about to ask him about his watch, but didn't. I didn't need to question him about his choice of apparel.

After he stopped laughing, (which literally lasted five seconds,) he continued his speech.

"Anyways, I have a building to show you, don't I?"  
"Yes Mr... Um," I then realized that I was in an awkward situation, which was something I didn't want to get in today. Oh gosh, I must have looked silly.

"Jacques. I guess I forgot to tell you my name, huh? My bad. Now let me show you around the building, before you start your shift." He then got up, and motioned me to follow him, and I did just that. While walking down the hallway, I looked at my wrist watch to see that it was 10:49 PM. So, by the looks of the time, it shouldn't take him long to show me around the building.

He went around the building, with me following, with him showing me the rooms, and he also told me quite an interesting story of why the kitchen camera didn't work, and told me not to tell anyone. So I'll oblige... For now. Everything else I kind of just tuned out because, honestly, I really didn't care. It wasn't until we got to the Pirate Cove when I paid attention. Again, I don't know why, but I recognized this place. But I've never been here before, so why? Why do I recognize this place?

"Now," Jacques began, and I snapped out of my daze. "Here is the last place I'm going to show you. Not many people know what lies behind these curtains. Now what I'm about to show you, is something you **Cannot** tell anyone that he's still here. Especially after that... Incident." After he was done his little speech, he pulled the curtains open to reveal a fourth animatronic. This fourth one was a fox, that had a pirate-esque theme to it. He looked like he was in extreme dis-repair. His jaw was broken on one side, and his legs were showing the endoskeleton. The suit that covered his endoskeleton was torn and tattered in places.

"Now, this is Foxy the Pirate. He..." I tuned him out and got lost in thought. _Fuck! What is it with me and recognizing everything around here?_ I just don't know. I kept staring at the fox pirate. Then something snapped inside of me, and I fell to the ground. Soon after, I started crying my eyes out. The next thing I know, is that Jacques is right beside me.

"Sonja, girl! What on earth happened? I've seen kids cry from Foxy, but never an adult! Please, tell me what has made you upset!" Jacques looked genuinely concerned. Well, I would too, if an employee of mine just broke down crying.

"No, sir. It's not Foxy. It's probably just stress. I guess I kept too much crammed inside of me, huh?" I lied. It's definitely not stress. I can deal with stress just fine. I've broken down because of stress before, and I definitely don't cry. I know that for a fact. I also don't crack so easily. This is something completely different. It's like my body remembers something that I don't. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, whether it kills me or not.

"Are you sure you can work tonight? Be-"

"I'll be fine, sir." I cut him off. I refuse to be treated like a child. Not today, not ever. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself.

"Okay then. Now let me show you to your office." I followed him, wanting to get on with my shift.

He gave me a brief demonstration on how to use the tablet, to look at the cameras. He also explained how I only had limited power for the duration of my shift, because they are on a very low/tight budget. That also explains why the pay is so low. But the thing he said before he left had gotten my attention.

"I need to tell you this before I leave. You are going to get a phone call from someone at midnight. The thing is, is that I can't say who. He forbade me from telling anyone. If you have any questions tomorrow morning, then I will answer all that I'm allowed to say," and with that he ran off. I jus sat there waiting for it to hit twelve.

When it finally did, the phone rang, as if on cue. When I picked it up, I was speechless.

"Hello,hello? Is this thing on? You can't believe how much trouble I've had with this." I could already feel tears running down my face. I just couldn't believe it. "Oh, hey it is! Well, hello Sonja. Now before you try to respond, you must know that this is a recording, and thus I cannot hear you." I was having so many mixed emotions, that I couldn't talk. The only thing that I managed to choke out was

**_"Mike?"_**

* * *

**_A/N I'm sorry, this should have been up on Christmas day, but I was really busy, and couldn't around to writing/editing._**

**_Next chapter may take a little bit longer, because I had this chapter half done when I had posted the first one._**

**_Oh and before I forget, I wish you all a late Merry Christmas! I hope all of yours were amazing!_**

**_Until next Chapter._**


End file.
